Stay for a while, stay forever
by Yennefer
Summary: In which our favorite hellhound and the banshee have to deal with a new kind of a monster, insomnia and their unusual connection. /Marrish, post-5B.
**Eternal love and kudos for my beta reader** **i-thought-you-and-i** :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **Stay for a while, stay forever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The one and only thing that Jordan Parrish wanted to do, after this whole mess with the beast had ended, was to sleep for a freaking week. Nothing else. He had no idea how much time exactly he's spent on hunting the beast during the nights and how long he's actually slept, but at the daytime he was feeling like dead meat. So yeah, a week-long date with his couch sounded like the perfect thing to do.

But of course, life was not that easy. Fuck him, very much.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and almost screamed like a girl.

Near his couch, Lydia Martin was standing, wearing only her silky nightgown and her head slightly tipped; watching him like a hawk.

He blinked as she stared back.

"Uhm, Lydia," he started hesitantly, "what are you doing here?"

"There is a body," she said emotionlessly, "we need to find it."

He stared at her intensely for a full minute but of course, it has never worked when she was in her banshee's trance.

"Can't it wait," he looked at the clock that was showing a freaking 4.34 AM, "till 7?"

"Body," the banshee was clearly unfazed.

He groaned and stood up, thinking grimly that he was not even surprised she appeared in the middle of the night in his flat, disturbing his well deserved sleep.

"I'm starting to regret giving you the key," he groaned and walked right into his coffee table, hitting his knee. Hard.

This time he cried in pain like a 5 year old girl.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were in the middle of the forest and he was grumpily tailing behind Lydia. She was walking without hesitation, like a supernatural GPS was leading her way. It probably was. At least she allowed him to put his sweatshirt on her, which was to big for her and was loosely hanging just above her knees.

Bashfully, Jordan had to admit, she looked kind of cute in it.

Maybe she should have brought some of her clothes to his flat in case something like that would happen again. And the next time he was going to drive, because apparently the banshee on a hunt for a dead body, had no chill.

Thank God it was super early and nobody was insane enough to drive or be outside at this crazy hour. Jordan stopped counting the number of tickets he should have given her in normal circumstances, after he reached number 7. At least, it was such exciting (or more like horrifying?) experience that he was now fully awake. Sitting in a car while the banshee was cutting corners with some devilish speed that would resurrect a dead guy was… unforgettable.

Deep in his thoughts he almost walked into Lydia, who had stopped suddenly.

"It's here," she said.

Jordan looked around slowly. They were standing under some big tree with no rotting body in sight.

"Are you sure?" he asked the wrong question.

Lydia turned around and stared at him.

"Of course I am," she snapped and he knew, she had woken from her banshee trance.

Lydia Martin, by contrast to her supernatural alter ego, was not a fan of early morning walks.

"It has to be here," she growled as she walked around the trunk with her hands on her hips. "Where is it? The voices stopped when we got here."

Jordan said nothing, just followed her with his gaze.

"I don't get it," she kicked some dead leaves and Jordan rolled his eyes when she looked under some bush and... Did he just… He slowly lifted his head.

"Why aren't you helping?" Lydia approached and stopped before him, "Can you please, stop rolling your eyes and - "

She didn't finish when he very gently grabbed her chin and raised her head.

"Oh."

On one of the branches, fresh, half eaten body was hanging.

* * *

"Sorry for waking you up," Lydia said when she stopped her car in the front of his apartment.

"It's ok. Better to have some muscle around when a new monster roams in the neighborhood."

The body ended up in Deaton's clinic. After examination, the veterinarian said it was killed and torn apart by some animal with really big claws. Too big for a mountain lion or any other normal animal. Scott and Malia were tracking a scent but they lost it in the middle of the woods. The Alpha and werecoyote decided to come back to the tree that, night in case the new monster would like to return to finish its meal.

"I can protect myself," Lydia quipped.

"Of course you can," he threw her a tired smile and got out of her Toyota.

"Good day, miss Brent," he greeted his old neighbor who said nothing, just squeezed her eyes and gave him a nasty look.

Knowing his luck, she saw how he and Lydia sneaked out of the building. He had a suspicion she saw him returning home from one or more of his hellhound's escapades, because she stopped talking to him some time ago. She was probably thinking he was some kind of a freak.

Funny thing, she was not wrong. Too bad she liked to gossip and he deducted from the looks he was getting from his other neighbors, she had shared these thoughts with others. Maybe it was a good time to look for a new flat?

Lydia smiled and waited until he walked into his apartment. She had no idea why she ended up at his place, probably their supernatural connection did its magic. She was not going to complain. Lydia knew how to defend herself, but it was nice to have him around while she was searching for a dead body.

The fact he looked cute with his bed hair was a welcomed bonus.

She was still smiling and humming happily, for no logical reason, when she closed the door to her house.

"Care to explain where have you been?"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the view of her mother, who was standing in front of Lydia, with a suspicious look on her face and hands on her hips. After Eichen House, she had gotten super protective of her daughter. Lydia suspected that sneaking out of the house, in the middle of the night, was listed by her mother as _forbidden as hell, things to do_.

Lydia blinked and tugged the sleeves of… Jordan's sweatshirt she was still wearing. Ugh, her mom was now suspiciously glaring too, at the big cloth.

Which was worse? Telling the truth about hunting for a dead body or keeping her mother in the belief she's spent a night with a guy?

The strawberry blonde looked at her parent and smiled sultry.

* * *

It seemed that the new supernatural being, had decided to change area and moved to another hunting territory – it hasn't come back to the tree.

Two days later, they had found a poor and dead homeless guy, near Martin's lake house. Deaton decided the marks that were left on the bodies suggested that the beast was some kind of a big, supernatural and super hungry cat.

This time finding the body wasn't that bad, because a) Jordan was driving, b) Lydia was wearing her own clothes, that she brought to his flat earlier, just in case.

Still, that didn't change the fact, he was dead tired and all he wanted to do was crawling back to his couch and sleep for a whole night.

But of course, life was a bitch.

Maybe because he was too tired, but he couldn't fall asleep, he just kept changing positions; cursing silently. Because of it all he didn't notice Lydia. One second he was alone, the next second she was hovering above him in her banshee's trance.

Jordan groaned "Another body? God damn it," he clumsily uncovered himself from his bed sheets.

But before he was able to stood up, Lydia laid down, snuggled to his side and put her head on his chest.

"Uhm, Lydia?" Jordan said in a small voice, his brain screaming to do something, but what? "Lyds?" the banshee didn't even move a muscle.

"Ok. Don't panic," Jordan said to himself and tried to somehow shift his body without disturbing her. After all, sleeping on the floor was not that bad.

But Lydia put her hand on his chest and clenched the material of his T-shirt.

"Sleep," she mumbled.

"But - "

"Sleep," this time it sounded more like an order.

Jordan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, letting out a tired sigh, he covered her gently with the blanket.

"You're going to kill me tomorrow," he said flatly and put his hands away from her body. Because they weren't dating, not having talked about a relationship or anything. Yet, here she was, sleeping soundly on his coach. With him.

That was at least a little inappropriate for his deputy's taste.

He was sure, that with her body plastered to his side and the sweet scent of her hair lingering in the air, he was not going to fall asleep.

5 minutes later he was snoring softly.

* * *

A week later they found another body hanging on a tree, along with two dead deer. Deaton concluded that the unknown beast was changing territories every time some other supernatural being was invading its area. Other supernaturals, meaning Scott and his pack. It seemed that the big cat was not a fan of werewolves and werecoyotes.

Around this time Jordan noticed something. He opened his closet and realized that half of it was full of Lydia's clothes. The bathroom was full of her cosmetics.

He stood in the middle of the room noticing more and more Lydia's stuff invading his flat, wondering how and when it happened.

Then he sighed and grabbed his keys.

Recently they have spent more nights on his couch than in the forest hunting for a body. And he seriously has slept better with her on his side. He wondered if it was caused by their supernatural connection and the banshee was just taking care of the hellhound. Or maybe Lydia just liked to sleep with him, because as she said, the voices in her head was silent around him and she also slept better with him at her side.

He needed a normal bed. Sleeping together on his couch was becoming uncomfortable.

Some hours later, while he was lying on his new bed, reading a Star Wars novel adaptation; when Lydia entered his flat.

"Body hunting or cuddling?" he asked without tearing his eyes from the book.

"Cuddling."

Without a word he raised his arm and she happily snuggled to his side.

"By the way, my mom wants to meet you," she said and fell asleep.

"Right," he said absently, because the final battle had just begun and wow, that was good.

Then realization hit him hard five minutes later.

"Wait, what did you just say?!"

* * *

He didn't expect that his morning was going to start with Stiles Stilinski invading his privacy.

"So, we know what the beast is. It's called a shengar*, some mythical cat monster from the Asian deserts," Stiles almost run into Jordan's flat, when the deputy opened the door.

"Stiles," he tried to interrupt the monologue but it was impossible.

"It's a spirit that probably posses some poor dude in the nights and hunts for food."

"Stiles," Jordan, still standing near the door, sighed softly.

"Awesome, I know! It hunts for people but is afraid of werewolves or other supernatural scents and changes territories when something supernatural invades its territory. So, we are going to make some traps and bait it. And guess who is the human bait? Me! And then the Argents, oh, hey Lyd - "

Stiles finally shut up at the sight of Lydia who has just left the bathroom and was drying her wet hair. His eyes widened and jaw fell open.

"You -" he pointed Lydia, who rolled her eyes, "and you!" he pointed at Jordan, his head moving from the hellhound to the banshee, like he was watching a ping pong game.

"Stiles," Jordan sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You two, crap! No wait! No crap, sorry! I mean, it's ok and wow, just, ugh, I didn't - " Stilinski kept blabbering and waving his hands, "Just, call Scott after…ugh, whatever," he clapped Jordan's shoulder awkwardly and walked out of the flat. Fast.

Parrish groaned and shut the door.

"Did he just get the wrong impression about us?" he asked flatly, not really wanting to know.

"You mean about us having sex? Probably," Lydia said unfazed, threw the towel to the chair and approached the deputy, who was still standing near the door with a ' _God, why me_?' expression on his handsome face.

"But we can change that impression to certainty, you know," she said with a devilish smile and approached him.

"Huh?" Jordan blinked when she grabbed the front of his T-shirt and started to drag him… in the direction of the bedroom.

"You know, I don't know if it amazes me or frustrates me more," she literally threw him to the bed.

"Huh?" let's just say that Jordan was not the brightest individual in situations like this.

But well, the sight of a very special girl wearing a very naughty smile on her face could do things like that to male's brain.

"The fact is, we have been sleeping together for a few weeks now and you haven't even tried to kiss me or touch me," she hoped to his lap and put her hands on his chest.

"Huh?"

Lydia rolled her eyes "Just shut up and cooperate," she leaned and kissed him hard.

Yes, he cooperated after few moments when his brain finally unfroze. And he didn't let her go from the bed for long time.

He had to admit, buying that bed was one of the best choices he has ever made.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _* Shengar is borrowed from Carol Berg's Rai-Kirah trilogy._

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
